Xiu Min
Perfil thumb|375x375px|Xiu Min *'Nombre:' 시우민 / 秀珉 / Xiu Min *'Nombre real:' 김민석 / Kim Min Seok *'Nombre chino:' 金珉硕 / Jīn Mín Shuò *'Nombre japones:' キム・ミンソク / Kimu Min Soku *'Apodos': Baozi , Umin, Chubbyface y Mandu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, bailarín, modelo, MC y actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi-do, Guri, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B+ *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Xiu Min nació en Guri, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur, el 26 de marzo de 1990. Fue un estudiante en la Universidad Católica Kwandong donde asistió a un seminario y dio una presentación para los estudiantes en Música Aplicada. Aprendido artes marciales y tiene un cinturón negro en Taekwondo y Kendo. También entrenó en Wushu y Esgrima. En el 2008, Xiu Min a la edad de 18 años, ganó el 2do lugar en el SM Everysing Contest. Fue trainee de las SM Entertainment durante 4 años. 'Debut' El 25 de enero del 2012, Xiumin fue presentado como el séptimo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Fue revelado en el teaser número 11 junto a su compañero de grupo Kai. En un principio iba a estar en EXO-K, pero debido que la agencia planeaba tener 2 sub-unidades de 6 integrantes, Xiu Min tuvo que integrarse en EXO-M. Dramas *Falling in Love with a Challenge (drama Web, 2015) *EXO Next Door cameo ''(como si mismo) Temas para Dramas * ''For You (junto a Chen y Baekhyun) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * You are the One tema para Falling for Challenges (2015) Películas *Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River (2016) Musicales *School Oz (2015) Discografía Single Digital Programas de TV *'2017:'(MBC) It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket *'2017:'(JTBC) Knowing Brother (22.07.17, junto al resto de EXO menos Lay) *'2017:'(MBC) TV Idol Men (solo en una sección) *'2016:' The Return of Superman (18.09.2016, junto a Chen) *'2016:' Traveling Withtout Our Manager (junto a Chen) *'2015:' (KST) The Mickey Mouse House Club (23.04.2015) *'2015:' (JTBC) Crime Scene 2 (29.04.2015 al 13.05.2015, 3 episodios) *'2015:' Idol Star Championship (19 y 20.02.2015) *'2014:' The Generation Show (22.11.2014) *'2014:' MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Luhan) *'2014:' Show! Music Core (08.03.2014, como MC especial) *'2014:' Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Tao y Luhan) *'2014:' Show! Music Core (04.01.2014 junto a Sehun como MC especiales) *'2013:' Show Champion (18.12.2013, junto a Suho y Amber de F(x) como MC especiales) *'2013:' Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chanyeol) *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Sehun, Suho, Luhan y Kai) *'2013:' Show! Music Core (28.09.2013, como MC especial) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan y Chen) *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Luhan y Tao) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Y-Star God of Cookery Road (31.09.2013 junto a Tao) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Luhan) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Baekhyun y Sehun) *'2015:' Park SoHyun's Love Game (24.04.2015) *'2015:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' SBS Love Game (16.03.2014) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Lay como DJ Especiales) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (3.11.2013) *'2013:' KBS "Kiss The Radio" (12.09.2013, junto a Kai) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Chanyeol como DJ especiales) *'2013:' SBS-Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Videos Musicales *Jimin (AOA) - Call You Bae (feat. Xiumin) (2016) *Yunho (TVXQ) - Champagne (2015) Cameo *Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance (2015) Cameo *JIN (Lovelyz) - Gone (2013) Colaboraciones *'SMstation': Xiumin x Mark (NCT)- Young & Free (2017) *Jimin (AOA) - Call You Bae (feat. Xiumin) (2016) Premios *'2013 Mnet Wide:' Pure Award *'2015 APAN Star Awards:' SNS Webdrama "Falling for Challenges" Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero y bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-CBX **'Símbolo:' Hielo. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Hobbies:' Canto, taekwondo,cocinar, kendo, fútbol & café. *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (Desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Genero favorito:' Baladas. *'Personalidad:' Él es una persona muy amable,bromista sobre todo con sus compañeros,muy limpio,muy ordenado y amable. *'Fanclub:' Snowflake (Copo de nieve). *'Artistas favoritos:' JJ Lin y Jay Chou. *'Modelo a seguir: TVXQ & Super Junior. *'''Color favorito: Blanco, menta y naranja. *Xiu Min fue trainee de JYP Entertainment. *Es el miembro mayor de EXO, el más ordenado y limpio del grupo y además es bueno en la cocina. *El Apodo Baozi fue dado por Lu Han, ya que dice que parece un bollo redondo y lindo. *Fue el 2do lugar en el concurso de SM Everysing 2008 (el primero fue Jino). *Ganó el #1 lugar en el ranking del miembro más popular dentro de EXO en Corea del Sur. *Cuando era un niño le llamaban “Little fattie”. *Sabe artes marciales. *En la entrevista a EXO en E-News, dijo que no cree en el amor a primera vista "Mas bien, me gustaría conocer bien a esa persona antes de decidir". *Xiumin ha bajado considerablemente de peso, eso se debe a los entrenamientos duros de baile y a que ha estado ejercitando durante estos meses. Además, sorprendió a las fans cuando dijo que actualmente, no llega a los 60 kg (133 libras); es decir que, desde el debut de EXO, en el cual pesaba 73 kg (182 libras), ha bajado 13 kg (49 libras). *Xiumin junto a un Barista crearon un nuevo café llamado "Candy Pop", después de eso, mostró su interés en convertirse en un barista profesional en un futuro, incluso de abrir su propia cafetería. *Se posicionó en el #9 en el Top 9 de "Idols que tienen la mejor figura" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet, junto a Yang Yo Seob de BEAST (2014). *Se posicionó en el #4 en el Top 10 de "Idols que son parecidos" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet, comparándolo con Ahn So Hee (2014). *Se posicionó en el #6 en el Top 10 de "Movie Idol Character" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet. *Se posicionó en el #10 en el Top 10 de "Idols que más generan tema de conversación" en el programa de Super Idol Chart Show' de Mnet. *Kai y Xiumin firmaron contrato para ser jugadores de Fútbol, ambos tienen el número 12. *Era compañero de clases de Dongwoo de INFINITE por ello son muy cercanos. * Asistió al concierto de TVXQ en el Osaka Kyocera Dome (japón) solo para ver al dúo presentarse en el “Tohoshinki Live Tour 2015 ~WITH~”. Xiumin ha declarado anteriormente que es un fan y ha señalado a TVXQ como los superiores que más admiró en el pasado. En medio del concierto Changmin le agradeció por haber asistido solo para verles cantar. * Actualmente, está asistiendo a la universidad, completando sus estudios en la Maestría en Música Aplicada, en la Universidad Católica de Kwandong. * Le teme a las alturas y a la muerte. * Si tuviera que ponerse un apodo dijo “¿Pastel de arroz pegajoso? ¿Mochi?” (T/N: Mochi significa pastel de arroz pegajoso en japonés). * Le gustan las matemáticas. * Durante el EXO'luXion realizado en ChongQing el 12 de septiembre (2015) una de las tarimas del escenario no regresó a su posición original, por lo que ‪‎Xiumin‬ dio un paso en falso cayendo dentro de esta. A pesar de esto, Minseok cayó parado, por lo que rápidamente volvió a subir al escenario y continuar la canción sonriendo hacia las fans. * Realizó el lanzamiento de apertura del partido de baseball de LG vs KIA (15 Agosto) sorprendiendo por su buena habilidad de lanzamiento a pesar de nunca haber jugado baseball. * Artículo de Pann reveló que ‪#‎Xiumin‬ es el n°1 entre los 20 principales ídolos masculinos que son populares entre las mujeres coreanas en la mitad del año (2015). * Es un gran amante del café, siendo su favorito el ice americano. * Se le ha visto varias veces con productos del Barça (paraguas, varias veces una chaqueta, etc.) y dijo que quería visitar Barcelona. * Involuntariamente Xiumin repite con una mano lo que hace con la otra. * El 20 de Junio de 2017 SM subió al canal oficial de YouTube un video suyo de una presentación escolar cuando era niño * En "It's dangerous outside the Blanket" se llevo muy bien con Daniel de Wanna One, ya que ellos compartieron cuarto en dicho programa. Daniel varias veces dijo que él era adorable. También puso dos veces Ko Ko Bop. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) Galería Xiumin01.jpg Xiumin02.jpg Xiumin03.jpg Xiumin04.jpg Xiumin05.jpg Xiumin06.jpg Xiumin07.jpg Xiumin08.jpg Videografía Xiumin X Mark - Young & Free|Xiumin X Mark - Young & Free Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo